darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
911
David recognizes Grant as Quentin. Amy goes to the mysterious antique shop room. Synopsis Teaser : A dark midnight at the great house of Collinwood. A time of crisis for all who live there. Crisis somehow connected with the Leviathan box that Barnabas Collins has brought from the past. But now they sleep, not knowing that in a room in the west wing, a room that remained in monument to the past, a woman is trying to make a man with no memory realize who he is. Hearing Quentin's music doesn't help Grant regain his memory. Julia thinks he is lying and that he just doesn't want to admit he is Quentin. Elsewhere in the house, David wakes up and hears Quentin's music. Act I David is walking through the West Wing and enters Quentin's room. Julia hides Grant behind a curtain before David comes in. David is frightened and asks Julia why she is in Quentin's room; Julia tells him she is just looking at the paintings in the room. David sees Grant's feet, and realizes that someone else is in the room. He panics and runs out. Julia and Grant decide to leave the house, but as they do, David sees Grant from a distance. Act II As Grant leaves the house, Julia apologizes that she wasn't able to help, but agrees to tell him more of Quentin's past later on. Julia goes to the antique shop and sees Alex. She asks him if he saw a young blonde girl with pigtails - the younger Carolyn - but he denies everything. Elizabeth brings David and Amy to the antique shop to play with Alex, while Elizabeth and Julia have some things to do. Before they leave, Julia notices that Alex has a strange birthmark on his wrist, similar to the one that the baby had. Once they are gone, Amy discovers the picture of young Carolyn that Alex had dropped. Alex wants it back, but Amy refuses to give it to him. Alex gets frustrated, but David says he will get the picture back. Julia and Elizabeth are in the West Wing of Collinwood, searching for old family portraits. Elizabeth notices that Julia is upset about something. Upon asking why, Julia asks Elizabeth to not let David and Amy play with Alex anymore. Act III Elizabeth is suprised at Julia's request. Julia apologizes, but feel there is something different about Alex that frightens her. At the antique shop, Amy still won't give the picture of young Carolyn back to David and Alex. David threatens to send Quentin after Amy if she doesn't give them the picture back. Amy gets scared and runs to a different part of the shop. Back at Collinwood, Elizabeth and Julia have found a painting that looks almost exactly like the painting Julia bought from the antique shop. The painting was done by someone named Harrison Monroe in 1968. Julia wonders how two paintings can look so similar, and decides to take it to Professor Stokes for help. David continues to threaten Amy with Quentin. They decide to play hide-and-seek, with Amy searching for David and Alex. When David and Alex hide, Grant walks into the antique shop, who is there to pick up a book that had been left for him. Amy sees Grant, and runs upstairs in horror. David gives Grant his book, and he leaves the shop. While upstairs, Amy hears the sound of breathing coming from the Chosen Room. She opens the door and screams. Memorable quotes : David: All doctors are nosy. ---- : Alexander: I like that house. There's so many places to hide. ---- : Julia: (to Elizabeth, of Alexander) Please don't let Amy and David play with that child again. ---- : Grant: Well, David Collins, you're a most unusual young man. ---- : Grant: A ghost with amnesia. You know, that could be fascinating. I might be able to forget I'm dead. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Grant Douglas * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * David Jay as Alexander Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 913. * Closing credits scene: Quentin's room. Story * Elizabeth says Megan is at Brewster's. * Julia finds a painting of a landscape like the one painted by Charles Delaware Tate signed Harrison Monroe, 1968. Elizabeth says she got it from a charity auction last year. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: David: Why does he look like Quentin? * TIMELINE: Day 345 begins, and will end in 913/914. It was the "other day" when Alexander visited Collinwood. It was last night when David heard Quentin's music. Bloopers and continuity errors * If you believe in Einstein's Theory of Relativity, David and Amy should have no memory of Quentin's ghost at this point in the series. The course of history was changed in 1897 when Quentin's murder was averted; the possession of the children by his ghost in 1968 would no longer have been possible. Furthermore, if you subscribe to a model of time where causality in the two periods is linked (because time in 1969 passed concurrently at the same rate while Barnabas was away), then David should also remember dying and returning to life. His funeral was underway in the present before Quentin's murder was averted in the past. * An establishing shot of a field with trees is inexplicably shown prior to Julia's scene in the antique shop. * Julia sends Grant away from Collinwood in the middle of the night, but, as established in the previous episode, he has nowhere to go (unless he is returning to Olivia's room?). * The phone on the desk at the antique shop is the tan one again--it switches back and forth between a black dial phone and a tan push-button phone. * Even though child-rearing was different in the 1960s, it seems unlikely (and very irresponsible) even then that adults would leave children alone in an open place of business (the antique shop). * It's not clear how Grant would recognize David as he does in the antique shop. He has never seen David. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 911 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 911 - Is a Joke Gallery ( }}) 911e.jpg|Quentin Trauma 911l.jpg|Suspicious Minds 911w.jpg|Taunting Amy 0911